


Time After Time

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Kent/Heroine fanvid set to Cyndi Lauper's "Time After Time."





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from perfect, as I'm rusty at making vids and I was also learning a new program. It's open source, and very nice in some ways but also extremely frustrating. I couldn't get things quite how I wanted them.
> 
> Still, I really wanted to make this after that one part, so I... did.
> 
> And a part of me wants to make more vids, but that's just crazy talk.

[Time after time music](https://vimeo.com/288076675) from [writteninweakness](https://vimeo.com/user89124647) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> The password is amnesia. I was just... remembering old copyright battles and not wanting to get in trouble, so... I put a password on it.


End file.
